


What Would I Do With All That Glory?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blowbang, Crossover, Deepthroating, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Bulla is saved from a villain jumping her in the mall parking lot by Bakugou, Kirishima, and Denki, and the boy crazy rich girl wants to bring the boys back to celebrate, and celebration of course means letting three hunks do whatever the hell they want with her. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	What Would I Do With All That Glory?

"How am I even going to fit all these bags?" Bulla asked, as she stood in front of her open trunk trying to find space to fit more bags. She had plenty more beside her. She'd needed a security guard at the mall to help carry them out with her to the parking lot, which had her stuck behind a bit later while the guard finished rounds; she was walked out amid a security sweep to make sure everyone left the mall at closing, which left Bulla pretty much alone in the parking lot, trying to figure out exactly how to fit everything she'd bought now into her car, which maybe could have fit more if she didn't need to travel in trendy style, in a slim, light car.

The lack of trunk pace wasn't going to bother her, though. Bulla wasn't for a moment about to let something that petty dictate her ride. She'd figure it out, starting to shove and cram bags about, fitting the clothes in and pressing them down, trying to shove more into the car, growing more frustrated by the second as she did so. "Come on, fit!" she groaned, stomping her foot, furious and pushy as she tried to get it in. "Why doesn't this all fit? Come on, it's not that many clothes."

It was an excessive amount of clothes.

So much that it naturally drew attention. Bulla wasn't totally alone in the parking lot; someone else was around, slinking and skulking through the lot with a trench coat drawn tight, body moving with jittery motions, coat shifting in all sorts of strange ways. A villain drawing closer with ready excitement had his eyes on Bulla, stalking toward her. All the bags she carried spoke to having lots of money. A nice car, too. Plenty worth taking, and the rich girl seemed like an easy target. Helpless and huffy as she tried to pack her excess of bags into her too-expensive car. She was almost begging to get robed.

Bulla was completely unaware she was being watched and approached, too absorbed in the process of trying to cram her bags into her trunk and hoping she could get this sorted out. She looked around, frustrated, clicking her tongue, wishing she wasn't alone in the parking lot; someone could have helped her, surely. Her head swept around, hoping for maybe a security guard passing by, before turning around behind her to see the approaching man. She didn't think much of his closed trench coat, nor the way his face was so sharp and his features protruded out so much. Plenty of funny looking people around the city, it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Hey mister, can you help me out with these bags?" she asked. "I'm having trouble fitting them all in. Help a sweet girl out?" Bulla laid on thick the sweetness out of the hope she might get some help from the man. She watched him, throwing up a big smile and cocking her hip. She'd offer him something fi h needed it. Some cash. A smooch. Maybe a handy if he looked cuter up close. Bulla wasn't too set on one method or another, ready to find what she wanted to do and figure out the best option forward.

He didn't say anything. He just shuffled closer toward her, closing the distance between him and Bulla. He didn't seem right, and Bulla was keenly aware of how off he seemed, but she hoped it was nothing, as wary as he made her. "Hey, you okay?" she called out to him, leaning back away from him a little, noticing as he drew closer how his eyes were reptilian and blinking from the sides. he kept moving, and as he drew closer, the dim lighting hiding the way his coat shifted seemed to shift and sway like limbs were moving underneath it added onto the pressure, onto a growing concern that something was wrong. "Okay, I think you should go, never mind, I--"

A piercing shriek cut Bulla off. Her own. The coat opened up in a flash, and from under that cover erupted a mess of snakes. A tangle of eager serpents bursting forward from the man's scaly chest, sentient appendages that reached out for her and her bags alike. Bulla couldn't do anything but scream, a Saiyan not in touch with an of he own strength, one wo hadn't ever trained or pushed herself, not much more capable of helping herself than a normal person would have been, and she was not ready to face the sudden aggression of s many snakes lashing out toward her. Bulla screamed for help, and as one of the snakes tried to swing for her neck, she threw herself to the ground to try and scramble away.

"Get the fuck away from her, dick wipe!" The scream was harsh and sudden, as the sound of an explosion rang out, and Bulla scrambled even faster, having no idea what was going on now, but one of the snakes lashed out just by her side, and she threw herself hard over to try and avoid it. To hard, as she instead rolled over, legs kicking up into the air as she scrambled to try and escape. "What's happening?" she screamed, watching the snakes rush at her. If there was one snake lashing out toward her there was a dozen, each serpent twenty feet long and attached to the man's body. This was it; this was where she died.

But just before impact, the ground cracked as, having jumped in from somewhere, was a man. Bully only saw his back, and what a muscular, toned back it was. She was about to scream out for him to be careful, but before her eyes, the snakes crashed into him and then stopped, recoiling back as if they had struck steel. "Heroes?" Bulla gasped, confusion hitting her as she looked around and tried to understand what was happening. Another hunky looking boy was screaming and making explosions happen in the palms of his hands, throwing more explosions into the air over his head. each was loud and harsh, frightening Bulla as they went off with explosive fervor again and again. "Are you guys heroes?" she asked

The red-haired stud who blocked the snakes and was now seizing hold of some of them with his bare hands and slamming his inner arms against them back and forth turned with a big smile on his face. "Of course, we are. Don't worry, we won't let a pretty lady like you get hurt."

"Come get me, dickhead. I'll blow your head off!" the blond yelled. He was loud, he was obnoxious, and he reminded Bulla of her dad a little bit, but she noticed that all the commotion as helping to draw attention to him, and away from another, more slender blond who moved swiftly up behind Bulla's attacker. The explosions formed a good distraction to make sure nobody realized until it was too late that he was upon him, and electricity crackled from his hands as he grabbed hold of the snake man's neck, acting as a living tazer to send him crashing to the ground, all the snake limbs going limp as pure voltage dropped him down hard.

"Got him!" the slender blond said, pulling back with a big smirk. "Great job, that went perfectly. You make a good distraction, Bakugou. Great job at pretending to be obnoxious.

"Yeah, what the fuck ever," the one apparently named Bakugou said. "Is he down?"

The other blond gave him some nudges and softer kicks. "Yep, he's out. We can make the call."

The redhead turned around to face Bulla, offering her a hand. "Let me help you up," he said, and Bulla was trying hard not to drool as she accepted his hand, his strong arm helping guide her to her feet. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?'

"I'm fine," she said, shaken, scared, but she was okay. "Thank you, guys, so much for helping me. You're heroes, right?" As she got up to her feet and found herself excited by the confusing excitement that she was faced with, looking at these guys back and forth. Three heroes. Two big, strongly muscular hunks and a slimmer but no less handsome looking hero who seemed to be giving the orders. She was aflame with excitement, dizzy and eager as she stood there, shifting about a bit. These were boys. Bulla liked boys. Standing in her usual all-red ensemble, she wanted to make sure she got noticed as she shifted about a little bi, catching attention.

"That we are. Students of U.A. Academy, out on patrol, and we noticed that a lovely lady was in distress, and we had to help her. Name's Eijiro Kirishima." He flexed his big arms while he spoke, flaunting and trying to impress her, and it was working, Bulla swirling some hair on her finger as she admired his arms. "You see how I took all those snakes at once? My quirk lets me harden my skin; those things didn't even leave a scratch." He motioned toward his flawless, muscular chest as proof of that.

Bulla let out a sweet giggle, running a finger along his chest to confirm. "Wow, it's flawless. That's amazing, I'm so glad you were there t take that hit for me. And you can get really, really hard? Sounds like my kind of man. My name's Bulla Brief. Brief, as in the family that owns Capsule Corporation. And who are your friends?"

"Woah, Kirishima, don't hog the beautiful lady all to yourself," Denki said, brushing his hair back with his hand and slipping on in. "Nice to meet you, I'm Denki Kaminari, girls call me Chargebolt."

"Everyone calls you Chargebolt, it's your hero name," snarled a voice from behind. The other blond. The loud one. "That can't even mean anything sexual, stop wasting air that I could be breathing instead. I'm Katsuki Bakugou. Denki can pretend he's the brains behind this operation, but everyone knows these sad sacks got stuck with me for this field test so I'd bring up their shitty grades."

"It's nice to meet all three of you," she said, sweet and shifting. "I really appreciate some big, manly heroes coming to save me from that awful snake man. And like I was telling Eijiro here, my family runs Capsule Corp. And I'd like to invite you back to thank all three of you, if you don’t have more work to do. I'll make sure you're fed and thanked thoroughly." She gave a wink and a bigger, brighter smile, not even remotely subtle in what she wanted, but it was working. The boys' smiles grew too as they shared looks with one another before deciding that of course this was the smartest idea they could possibly go with.

From afar, a call of, "See her home, you can call it a night early!" rang out, amplified by a noisy, crackling speaker. From afar, a man decked out in leather stood over the snake man, holding a thumb up and indicating to them that all was good. "You passed this one, just see the girl home safely. I'll handle the police."

"Then let's fucking go," Eijiro said, snickering. "Thank you for your hospitality, it's not often a girl can appreciate a hunky hero quite as--"

"How the fuck are we getting back?" Bakugou asked, cutting Kirishima off. "You couldn't even fit your bags into your car. That's how we noticed you in the first place, before that creepy dickhead came out. We stopped so I could laugh watching you try to cram too much shit into your car. If all that can't fit how are the three of us going to fit in too?"

"Come on Bakugou, don't talk to a lady like that," Denki said, he and Kirishima both side-eyeing him warily. Bulla was being so flirty, and he was smashing right on through all that.

"I'll talk to a lady however I want when she's being dumb as shit, I'm not hanging out on a roof just for pizza."

Bulla had to stand up for herself here, and she pulled out her phone. "Well, I was going to call a corporate car to pick us up, but you can still ride the roof if you're going to be so loud about it. I'm sure we'll hear you fine even while we're driving." She cracked a smirk and made a call. Within a minute, a Capsule Corporation truck pulled up in the parking lot, Bulla having the boys help haul all her clothes into the much more spacious location, Bulla handing her keys of to the driver and stepping up into the driver's seat to take it home and leave someone else to drive her car back. It wasn't like they were going to tell a Brief no.  
****************************  
Bulla watched with an almost dreamy excitement at the way that the boys scarfed down slice after slice of greasy pizza. Even if Denki wasn't as jacked as the other two, up close and with his jacket of she could see some definition too, and when it came to gorging down pizza he was, like his friends, almost a pig. The boys ate with rowdy and ravenous hunger, scarfing down slice after slice with reckless delight, and Bulla stood at the table all the while with her chin in her hands, smile bright as she watched these boys so aggressively be boys. Maybe it was growing up in a house with loud martial artists and having family friends who were all similarly fighters, but Bulla had a thing for masculine guys unapologetically being loud and noisy and even a bit messy.

These three fit the fucking bill.

They were in Bulla's on-site house, a trendy living space solely for the young woman to have privacy, not 'living with her parents' but always nearby, down in the living room with the boys sitting around the table rather than grabbing chairs or hitting the couch. It was a perfect place for Bulla to have her fun, absolutely no reason to worry about anyone finding her getting fucked by cute boys at this hour.

"So, is the pizza good?" Bulla asked, remaining hopeful and excited as she sat at the table, watching them go. "It's my favorite, and you guys seem to be eating tons of it. I'm glad I ordered so much. Heroes need to eat a lot, right? I remember reading that somewhere, so many quirks require people to eat tons of food."

"We're just fucking hungry," Bakugou said. "This is good pizza, that's all we give a shit about it."

Denki and Kaminari shared more nervous looks. "A lot of quirks do," Kaminari said. "But for me, I'm just eating because I need a ton of protein to maintain all this." He flexed again, moving on pure instinct and hoping he could impress. "What do you think, Bulla?"

"I think you can have all the pizza you want if that's what keeps you looking like such a stud.' She looked to Denki last. "And how about you? Just liking the pizza."

"Loving everything you give me; I think I could eat just about anything right now." He flashed her a wink, resorting to monstrously lame pick-up lines, but Bulla was receptive to just about anything the boys threw her way, fitfully eager and dizzy.

"There's more where this came from, and if you have any requests..." She rose up off her feet, getting in between Eijiro and Bakugou, hands starting to caress their muscular upper bodies. "I really want to do anything I can to make you boys understand how grateful I am. Two big hunks with your huge muscles, and Denki, whose big brain and great plan with the distraction saved my life. Three amazing, handsome boys with so much to give, and such big hearts. You're so amazing, I think I really need to do something to show you all how grateful I am for your strong hero work..." She bit her lip, fingers caressing firmer along the chests of the two she was between while shooting flirty gazes over to Denki. "What can I do to reward you? I'll do anything."

Kirishima and Denki's heads both ran with a myriad of wild fantasies, their cheeks going bright as the boys both realized the nature of the offer before them, the way Bulla was definitely coming onto them. It was too good to be true, and they were excited as could be for the throbbing delight that began to hit them. But as they got wound up, Bakugou yet again decide he needed to make a big, loud move and say big, loud things so everyone was paying attention to him.

"You can suck my big, fat cock, how about that?" Bakugou snickered and grabbed at his crotch, gesturing as obscenely as he can to try and make his wicked point. The other two winced at the worry and frustration of this situation, the rise of panic and tension filling them with dread at the prospect of what he'd just said.

Only for Bulla to say, "Sure. I bet it's not even that big, you seem like a guy who's overcompensating." Bulla drew back with a devious smirk and settled onto her knees beside the table. "But yeah, of course I'll suck your cock. I'll suck all your cocks if you want; you three are my heroes, and I'm happy to use my body to satisfy you however you need."

Bulla's words were scandalous and shocking, Denki and Eijiro turning their heads quickly as they watched her settle in comfortably on her knees, ready to make the pleasure hit hard. She was determined, hungry, full of lust and desire that had to be let out, driven by a spectacular need to embrace what she craved, to let herself open up. Katsuki rose from his seat, hands at his pants as he stepped up. "You've got a big mouth, hope it's big enough," he said, and as he undid his belt and let his pants stumble down, an absolutely massive cock swung upward, freed and hardening rapidly.

Bulla's mouth watered at the sight of it. A glorious, meaty prick that was every big as big and as indulgent as she could have hoped for. "Okay, your dick's nice. Do you know how to use it, or are you just loud and hope you can't hear a girl telling you that you're clueless?" She felt barbed and ready, her mother’s snarky shots back at her husband providing a weird angel to feel like channeling, but once Bulla got rolling, she couldn't help it. But even as she said it, she grabbed hold of his dick, pushing her way several inches own the head and starting to suck on it with utterly feverish motions, a devoted sense of hunger and heat that she was happy to lean into, feeling ruled by her deepening lusts and a desire she couldn’t possibly resist now.

In full view of the other two, who were shocked and baffled as could be, Bulla started to suck on Katsuki's cock with a feverish need to let go, eyes softening as she began to work back and forth in hungry motions, fingers wrapping around the abuse of his hefty shaft as she embraced the pleasure. Nothing could hold back the raging desire and delight that held her nothing could keep her from this pleasure. Her eyes softened as she dove in, as the taste of a big, manly dick really hit home for her. Bulla had been on a long day's trip through weird hell, and now she felt renewed and hungry, ready to lose herself completely.

Bakugou stood like a king as his friends watched him get sucked off, their surprise only leaving him feeing even better as his taking of initiative proved such a helpful chance to now ply his control over the situation. "That's fucking right. Knew you were this kind of girl from the moment I saw you. Rich, slutty, helpless. Not usually my type, but I think I'll make an exception when you're so fucking hot." He stood over her, letting Bulla do all the work at sucking is cock as he stood there in proof that her eagerness was its own. His rigid, aching cock begged for this attention, and he felt utterly unstoppable knowing he could make the most of this situation, that Bulla was shamelessly hard at work tending to his shaft, giving him what he wanted most, letting the pleasure fall deeper into focus through something truly ravenous and wild. 

Moaning around his cock and falling far too deep into fixated desire and acceptance of his amazing dick, Bulla offered up a wicked view of the shameless truths now quivering through her body, imposing and hot and wanting her to cut loose, to get needier as she worked her had quicker back and forth. Bulla knew ow to suck dick in a way no guy could resist, and she couldn’t be held back from tis chance now, sucking deeper and sloppier as the pleasure rose, as Bulla did everything she could to prove herself. She was ready to double down, ready to throw herself into a spectacular mess of pleasure for the sake of full surrender to sucking his dick now, and Bakugou's big, loud show of excitement only fueled her desires.

The sloppy forward momentum and the raw thrill of letting herself sink deeper still into these desires proved intoxicating to Bulla; Bakugou was a bit of a dick, but with how big his dick was, she was happy to overlook it and get what she really needed. Besides, he was a hero, he couldn't have been all bad, right? She just gave in to it, knowing Eijiro and Denki were watching, mind swimming with possibilities bout how big their dicks were in turn. She wanted to really dig in and have some fun with them, to show her gratefulness with her tight body and let them enjoy a reward like nothing else.

"You're pretty good at sucking dick. Not the best, but I think it'll do. Keep going, I'm close, I want to see what a helpless ditz can do, your mouth must be the part of you worth bothering with." he was in rare form, aggressive and harsh and hitting Bulla in a strange and frustrating way, his words sparking something in her that had her pretty ready to just go all out with it and satisfy her urges as deep as they ran. She let completely go of holding back, restraint an obstacle in her way and rt real pleasure before her being the chance to push into searing excitement, until she had him groaning, grunting, hips bucking in feverish motions back and forth warning about his messy end.

For as 'pretty good' as Bulla was, as much as she would 'do', when she got Katsuki off, he was loud, harsh, slamming his cock down her throat and letting out big nosies as he clearly lost himself to a powerful orgasm, cumming right down her throat in a show of frantic excitement, a debaucherous, depraved glee that he threw himself even harder and deeper into. Bulla swallowed down every drop, eyes softening as she took it, as she gagged on the sudden ramming down her throat, but she held strong, and when she was done, Bulla drew back with a smile. "You've got a pretty good dick," she teased. "Not the best, but I think it'll do. Your dick must be the part of you worth bothering with."

The look of complete shock on Katsuki's face as Bulla shot back at him and doubled down on his attitude, holding firm. He growled, corner of his lip rising up to bare some teeth. "You two get the fuck over here. Why the shit are you still wearing pants? Haven't you heard any of this? Get the fuck over here and blowbang this slut with me. Do I have to do everything myself?" 

Denki and Eijiro finally clued in to how they had work to do, rising up to their feet and rushing over toward Bulla, pulling their own cocks out. "You ready for some fresh, hot meat?" Denki snickered. Eijiro went for a more direct approach and fished his dick out, hoping it would impress by itself.

But both boys impressed very easily with what they were packing; both boys had big, fat dicks, the specifics of who was longer or thicker between the three being more than she really had the patience to do, but all three were hung enough for Bulla to be overjoyed as she threw in grabbing hold of Bakugou and Denki's dicks, going for Eijiro in the middle with her mouth. She took the initiative with them, sucking him down just like she had sucked down Katsuki's dick, now prepared to handle three at once with absolutely no same or hesitation. Bulla knew she was in good position here, knew he only had to push the advantage and get everything he wanted from them, pushing harder and greedier on in a fitful rush of hat and desire, of cravings she didn't have the slightest idea how to help, but she knew she craved more of it.

Stroking the other two while she sucked Eijiro off, Bulla was ready to show of her skills, happily moaning around one dick and pumping the other two, and she knew exactly when to switch over to Denki's shaft, slurping him down just as deep and letting the hand around his shaft find Eijiro's cock instead. Fluid, confident motions carried on her readiness to indulge. She knew what she was doing, and Bulla saw raw opportunity now to really dig in and indulge. Everything he did was a chance to serve harder, sloppier, head tight and throbbing as she kept up a steady pace, kept sucking on these shafts.

"Three big studs for you to enjoy, must be your lucky day," Eijiro said, watching her go at it while smiling big and bright, loving the sight of this commotion and all the frenzied lusts pushing her. Bulla showed off a willingness to give in that had him all kinds of wound up, and he couldn’t resist the excitement and the pleasure that followed, but he knew he wanted it.

Switching between three cocks wasn't a challenge for Bulla, who knew she was tipping her hand a little in showing off how capable she was of handling these dicks. Bulla didn't shy away from being up front and feverish in her love for their cocks, sluttiness pushing on without shame or hang-up, bringing an urgency to what she was doing that absolutely nothing was going to help. Stark, relentless desires and a need to give herself up ached through her body as she took their dicks on, and for Bulla, the idea was simple: She wanted to throw herself into pleasuring them all, making them ache and tense up as the excitement built and they fell steadily deeper and deeper, going down with her. She knew how to get it done, and the pleasure was rapidly proving to much for any of the trio to handle.

Each time she circled around; she was sucking deeper. Voluntary deepthroating showed off the hopelessly shameless pace she was willing to strike, escalating her oral treatment and exposing the shameless ore of lust within her. Bulla wasn't afraid to show off this side of her, to let the pleasure rage on hotter and greedier as she worked double time on their cocks, stubbornly pushing past the way he choked on their cocks to express just how eager she was to please. Everything Bulla did now was in steady, sloppy service to a point being made sharper by the second, pleasure rising as she pushed harder against this all.

And the result was incredible Bulla ending on Eijiro as she got them all off in unison, stroking Denki and Katsuki as they came all over her face, drawing back from Eijiro's cock at the last second to add onto the mess with his own load milked by her hungry lips. "So much cum," she whined in dizzy excitement, letting hem make a mess of her as she remained down on her knees, surrounded by three big, throbbing dicks she craved more of. "Say... You three are good guys. Heroes. And I really respect that, but sometimes, don't you ever want to take a girl and just be bad to her?" She licked her lips, legs shifting so she could steady herself firmer onto her knees, blatant in her offering and making clear what she wanted, ready to serve. "Ever want to grab a girl by the head and just fuck her throat until she pa--glurk glack glurk!"

A hard interruption was due, and Bulla was expecting it. But this time, it didn't come from Katsuki. Eijiro held onto the sides of her had as he forced his cock down her throat, ramming away with wild vigor as he confessed, "All the fucking time! If you want to be dominated by a manly stud, then I'm your guy!' He was shameless in facefucking Bulla and proving himself, a big show of manly manliness that made Bulla smile through having her mouth fucked and her head seized.

Not to be outdone, Denki grabbed hold of his cock and began to slap it down against Bulla's cheek. "You ever hear the term 'cock shock' before?" His lame jokes and pick-up lines were all okay by Bulla as he cockslapped her, feeling the impact of a cock covered in her own spit and delighting in the initiative he took. She was on the verge of new forms of crazy now, and she was overjoyed by the chance to throw herself hard into the pleasure, lit up with s much hunger and hat and need. The roughness was what she needed, an acceleration of the moment that would hit her even harder, even better.

Katsuki was the least one to wind up and start slapping her with is dick, which startled Bulla, but she welcomed the surprise; the other two were starting to get rougher with her, and the absolute insanity of the moment and of how over the top this was hit in a special way for her. Eijiro pulled out of her, and Katsuki was soon down her throat next, his balls smacking against he chin as she welcomed the commotion and the ferocity he was capable of, moaning in sweet joy and staring up at him with drunk, dizzy delight as she sought more, stoking the flames of his lust and hoping she could really make him lose his mind. The steadily building chaos and heat was absolutely unstoppable, and she needed it.

The boys took turns fucking her mouth, and now Bulla didn't need to do anything to stop it, she just let pleasure climb, a hungry and steady build up excitement, into a crushing heat that seemed absolutely unbelievable now. She wasn't taking the initiative, instead the boys were swapping in to ram down her gullet, choking her on their cocks and having a blast roughing her up, seeing a depraved treatment that had her struggling and sputtering, under so much hopeless pressure and so much dizzy delight that it felt almost too good to be true. Drool ran down her chin as her throat took a battering, as the boys grabbed her r in different ways and used her.

With Eijiro, it was always hard, but fair. He held her in place, but not with any brutality or harshness. He was simply firm; Eijiro was rock and the hard place, and he didn't need to do very much to keep her in place. His thrusts were powerful and steady, working with slow and methodical motions that had his cock resting down her throat. She could feel the outline of his cock head dragging against the lining of her throat, moving slow and with purpose, drawing out the time she spent plugged up and without a chance to breathe, savouring them more than the moments where she could breathe clearly just because of how madly turned on they left her.

Denki got a hand on the back of her head, gripping her air a it tightly, playful and firm as he thrust forward, using her with a confident push but not really getting off the rails. He focused on speed more than the others, working fast in and out of Bulla's throat, keeping her struggling and choking along in ready delight, taken harder and hotter under the pleasures and the heat that came on with burning intensity. It was smooth, keeping up a rapid-fire pace to her gagging, spit strands coming up and covering her chin ad her top. She held on and took them.

Whenever Katsuki was up, it was the roughest. She wasn't surprised by that at all, but even still the way he grabbed the sides of her head and tugged her back and forth were a starting mistreatment for the sheer scope of it all. He was harsh, brutal, balls smacking against her chin as he fucked her with a healthy mix of speed and power, balls slapping hard against her drool-soaked chin as he scowled and groaned, talking about how her throat could take a pounding and talking up his dick while he used her ever harsher. The brutality he was capable of when he got going really keyed into what Bulla craved more.

As she took them on like a pro, she had plenty more to juggle with, stroking the cocks she wasn't sucking, getting cockslapped and even just having dick rubbed up on her face. It was all deliriously good, and Bulla was happy to get drunk on these dicks and on their ferocity. They hit her well, settling into something that she felt overjoyed to give into, wanting more, craving a sense of helpless lust and want that felt undeniably powerful now. She couldn't believe her luck at having three good looking guys suddenly all over her, and she couldn't wait until she got on of these dicks inside of her begging, desperate twat.

All this greedy alpha male chaos with guys taking turns cramming into her mouth, at some points even just having turns dipping in own her throat and pulling back for the other to have his way, left Bulla dizzy and enthralled, loving the pleasure until finally all three dicks were slapping fandubbing across her face or a big, messy finish. More cum splattering all over her pretty face, Bulla whining out in joy as the cocks covered her face with jizz and she got to kneel there before them. "My heroes," she whined, licking around and catching some of the bitter, salty seed. "You can keep going with me. I hope you all have lots of energy after that pizza, because I haven't even had my pussy fucked yet."

"You ready to get cock shocked?' Denki said, trying to keep making the phrase happen as he made his move, guiding Bulla to the floor and starting to tug her skirt up so he could get at her pussy. "This is going to be electrifying." The other boys rolled their eyes, but Bulla loved the way he kept throwing out these awful jokes, hands grabbing at his cock while he got her panties off, stroking him while he worked to get her vulnerable and into position before he was free to push forward and sink into her. "Shit, that's so wet! You're soaked."

The sensation of a big dick sinking at long last into her hopelessly needy twat was so much more exciting than Bulla could possibly bear, letting out airy, dizzy gasps as she felt the pleasure creep over her. "I can't help it, sucking your cocks turned me on so much!" Her head rolled back as Denki settled in over her thrusting forward and guiding his ready, waiting cock now into her snug hole, filling Bulla and making her squeal as he took her. The sensation of his cock pushing into he was everything she could have hoped for, igniting within her a trembling sensation she couldn't possibly resist. "Denki, fuck me!"

Denki pushed her down to lie properly on the flor, hanging crawling up on top of her with his hips shamelessly in motion. He didn't want to hold back, showing off more of that eager sped as he took to fucking Bulla, groaning under the joy of feeling just how snug she was. "You're really tight," he grunted. He didn't add the obvious part, that she was this promiscuous and sex-loving a girl but still so snug; it didn't help, and he kept it to just the compliment as he worked his way upon her, taking the initiative to fuck her first and wanting to prove he was capable in the process, that he wasn't going to disappoint.

Writhing underneath Denki and rolling with the intense joy of getting fucked right there on the floor, Bulla was shameless, moaning louder and hotter through the twisting excitement of feeling him upon her, the pressure rising and the growing needs spiraling out of control. There was nothing about this she didn't crave to its very core, and Denki was giving her a nice, steady way to start, moaning harder as she let these pleasures rise, as she embraced what she knew would drive her absolutely mad as she let it. Her orgasm raced closer, body writhing, legs rubbing and entangling in with his as she let the pleasures build ever fiercer, stubborn heat and swelling need refusing to stop. Everything Bulla wanted in this moment, Denki was giving her, and it was pure perfection, a joy like nothing else.

Quivering under this joy, embracing the pleasures harder by the second, Bulla just couldn't take any more. After getting the guys off two times each and then Bakugou a third, all with her mouth, and now she was happily on the receiving end of pleasure that felt hard earned and well deserved, clinging tightly to Denki and letting everything go, her body quivering in fiery rushes of pure pleasure, of intoxicating need and glee. It was everything she wanted, a twisting rush of shivering lust that nothing could beat. "Cum inside. My heroes get to raw me, always!" The words helped push Denki over the edge, his cock pumping her full of cum and making her gasp even lower, embracing all the dizzy heat and the senseless, hungry want she craved.

Denki pulled out of her, a slow and eager motion, smile wide as he watched the cum already leaking out of Bulla. "Damn, it's good to be a hero. Who’s next?"

"I want a piece of this," Eijiro said, grabbing hold of Bulla and urging her to her feet. He dragged her over to the couch, sitting down finally onto it and pulling her into his lap. Bulla went happily, giddy and giggling s she grabbed his cock, climbing up over him and pressing her needy pussy down against hi cock head. "Thought you'd like riding it more, so I don't get too rough and hurt you."

"Such a strong, considerate man," Bulla cooed, hands caressing his are chest as she delighted in his touch, ultimately slamming down onto his cock with a hard push and starting up on the excitement of letting herself go. Bulla was happy to take the lead as she impaled herself down onto his cock, taking it on with a hard swell of excitement and shaky, shuddering pleasure, a hunger that felt a bit more wild and a bit more intense than she was fully ready for, but that only made it even more exciting as she rode out the pleasures. Bucking atop him with a sultry roll to the motion of her hips, Bulla was determined now to see this through.

Hasty motions up and down showed off the utter shamelessness with which Bulla owned her sluttiness. She tugged at her top, throwing it off to the side and letting he perky breasts free to bounce in Eijiro's face as she handled riding his huge dick with a care and a confidence that had all the boys watching enthralled at her performance and her ability. Bulla knew how to do what needed to be done, knew how to push strong on and prove herself, and the chance to put on her sow and flaunt how capable she was proved absolutely delightful, keeping her moving as she expressed the excitement and the wicked joy of really digging in to lose herself. There was so much on the line, all of it taking the best and most exciting toll on her, and her cravings only got fiercer.

"Your cock's so big, Eijiro. Such a manly, heroic stud who knows how to take care of a girl and to save her..." She whined, pushing her chest into his fact, and he didn't hesitate for a second in starting to kiss all over, adoring her wild need and all the heat that followed. "That was scary, but I eel so safe with you guys here, and with your big dick inside me, making me feel so full!" The chance to get wound up and lose herself only intensified, demanding so much from her as she let the pleasures creep over her body, and the idea of possibly resisting this felt like it was slipping further and further away.

Hard-pounding delight and shameless motions back and forth brought on ravenous swells of intense, hungry joy, a delight pounding faster, bringing wild messes of excitement that kept her drunk on dick. Eijiro couldn't resist thrusting up into her a little bit, meeting her hips and trying to feed the excitement, hands firm on Bulla's hips to guide her in riding his cock, chasing the pleasures harder and further through each wild second of this delight. He didn't hold back, and as he leaned into the pleasure a bit more, erupting thrill and gooey joy of an orgasm was all that he could think about, as he held Bulla down hard onto his cock, burying himself inside he and starting to pump her full of shot after shot of gooey cum, making her heave and shriek in her own delight as she came harder, as she rocked back and forth through all this pleasure with heaving joy and a sense that she was unstoppable. Bulla was not going to be held back. Not by anything. She needed so, so much more.

Drawing up off Eijiro’s lap, she was about to look over to Bakugou and defy him to come give her some to, but he wasn't waiting for her. He was already right up behind her, bending Bulla over the couch as he slammed into her pussy from behind while she was bent over Eijiro. "My turn, time to fuck you stupid!" he growled, and he was ready to show of just how savage he could be as he began to fuck her raw, pounding into Bulla with senseless motions and a venomous desire to assert and prove himself, as per usual. He knew what he wanted, and the chance to pound on in brutal, ferocious glee and fuck her senseless was too good to pass up. Maddening spikes of desire gave her something spectacular, something she absolutely could not resist once she got going.

Utter brutality washed Bulla as Bakugou showed off the feverish aggression he was capable of zeroing in on. "You're going to have to try harder if you want to shut me up. You're pretty big and rough, but are you really any badder than the other two? Come on, stand out!" She was happy to hold firm in place, grounding herself in the excitement of getting pounded raw. Bulla had to steady herself amid tightening thoughts and a sense that she was hopelessly unprepared for this commotion, but she had to hold strong. Katsuki was the kind of guy who wanted a big win, and she refused to let him have on, not taking it sitting down even as he fucked her hard and just like she needed, his balls slapping against her clit and sending through her all the wild shockwaves she loved about getting fucked from behind.

Amid snarling slams and a helpless aggression driven by his desire to see Bulla wipe that smirk off of her face, Bakugou was driven to keep going, refusing to slow down and feeling unstoppable as he kept up his mad and ferocious approach, seeking pleasure in its tightest and most thorough form, wanting only to open up to the ecstasy, wanting only to burn. It was a heavy give and take, Bakugou hitting Bulla a bit differently than the other boys did as far as igniting her lusts and a stubborn sense of pride, never really fighting against her slutty nature and acting like she didn’t crave their dicks, but it was different with him, and the excitement kept her hung in suspense and wild glee.

Shoving back harder and greedier against the thrusts filling her, there was absolutely no restraint or sense to save Bulla. She met Bakugou hard, moaning, heaving, throwing herself into everything she was doing and not minding how insane this was, thrown into a state of delight hard and fierce enough for her to stop caring about sense now. Electrifying sensations and wants kept searing through her body, kept driving her mad with desire and hunger and a raging sense of hopelessness. Intoxicating pleasure, heavy and senseless and overwhelming her with the delights to follow, and she couldn't help herself. It was spectacular, only growing harsher and better as she let this take her by storm.

With a needy roar, Bakugou dumped a load into Bulla's pussy, pulling her down hard against his lap and letting out a truly frantic mess of noises and desires, delight crashing upon him without restraint or sense. It was all so powerful, so intoxicating, and the crushing delight of letting herself completely fucking succumb to the joy and the need and the throbbing pleasure she was absolutely hopeless to resist. Bulla came too, head rolling back as senseless delight surged over her, a thrashing rush of pleasure and need and panic she couldn't resist. She slammed back against Bakugou, eyes finally settling onto the sight of Eijiro sitting there stroking his cock as he worked himself over, and a growing desire lit up hard inside of her.

Before Bakugou had even pulled out of her, Bulla decided to take a hasty and wild show, leaning forward and sucking Kirishima's cock into her mouth, making him gasp as she went all the way until her lips were pressing against his curled fingers, her eyes widening as she began to shove back hard against Bakugou, meeting his hips and stubbornly going on, keeping up the pace of fucking him as she provided him a petty challenge without words. She could keep going, he could hold on and push stubborn and fierce against this all knowing she was capable of handling all the sex the boys could throw her way, determined heat and a raw approach to going all out.

"Holy shit," Eijiro groaned. "You wanna tap out right now, Bakug--"

"Fuck off, Kirishima," Katsuki growled. "I'll keep fucking her. Just watch. She'll become a dizzy, ditzy cockslut who can't stop sucking on my nuts, and you two will be paying me money to bang her holes." He didn't resist, throwing himself harder into pounding Bulla through this next round, full of frustration and voracious need, a desire to see this through and to keep up his frustrations as he pounded on quicker, as he did his best to make the pleasure build. He wasn't about to be shown up by anyone, doubly so not the girl he was fucking; he'd make her beg for more, he'd get her attitude down, he just knew it. All he needed was to state himself hard and fast and without restraint, to make sure his point across and Bulla's attitude became a submissive reference to everything he said.

Bulla pushed Eijiro's hand away and slurped his big cock down to the base, letting it stretch her throat out after the nice break it had. Gagging in reckless joy and throbbing, dizzy hunger under the burden of the moment was harsh and indulgent, her body struggling and shivering under so much wild heat and so much need that she couldn't help herself. Amid drool bubbling around her lips and a senseless surrender to complete hopelessness, Bulla was happy to slobber all over Eijiro’s cock, shooting him hungry eyes while she worked at his pleasure with selfless pressure and desire.

All while Bakugou kept pounding her from behind, something she remained keenly aware of as she sucked. This wasn't her first spitroast, although dicks these huge in both her holes at once was certainly a bit more of a surprise than she was used to. Back and forth Bulla heaved, ready to push on and prove herself, thorough and hopeless as she took the dicks at both ends, spitroasted in a state of frantic ecstasy, wanting to ground herself and understand and be ready for this pleasure. His frustrated insistence on trying to make her heel only excited her, galvanizing every stubborn impulse and keeping her ready to fight back, not wanting to end to his will, not wanting to let him get away with anything.

Faster thrusts tried to impose upon Bulla something she fought viciously, the growing temper and frustration providing a wild back and forth between the two, a truly merciless expression of pressures that couldn't possibly be dealt with. Eijiro was happy to be removed from it, enjoying getting a messy deepthroating without trouble, as Denki slipped in to sit on the couch beside Kirishima, his cock in hand firmly. "We double teaming her now?" he asked, the two snickering and laughing it up as they held firm, loving the commotion and the way that Bulla and Bakugou worked out their frustrations at one another.

Bakugou groaned and growled, blowing another load into her pussy, mustering up three in a row now as he snarled his way through utter frustration, tense and twisting and full of anger that needed to be vented out somehow, and he was absolutely pissed as could be by the whole situation. He filled her up, pushing he to another orgasm as she drew back, slapping Eijiro’s cock against her face and moaning for is cum with her orgasmic cries. It was pointed, infuriating, singling out Eijiro for her focus and blowing off the guy who just fucked her to orgasm. It was intentional, and Eijiro, fully aware of the situation, blew a load all over her face, groaning and hoping he wasn't about to get any explosions searing around his hair.

"Urgh, fine, what the fuck. You can let these two dumbasses fuck you for a bit, see if they can stand up to three rounds with me." He drew back, growling and snarling as he huffed about and stormed around the room, settling finally onto the far end of the couch.

"Cool, I want to break in that ass," Eijiro said, swapping in behind Bulla and guiding her to the side so her face was level with Denki's lap, ready to chain on the same position again, guiding his thick cock head toward her tight back door, feeling Bulla's tight hole relaxing and welcoming the penetration; Bulla could take dick, and she was ready now to handle every inch of Eijiro's. "Fuck, it's tight" eh groaned as he plunged forward. "You're a great catch, Bulla."

Watching Denki jerk his cock off gave Bulla ideas for ow to handle things up front As she threw back to meet Eijiro's thrusts, she decided to grab his wrist and urge his hand toward his chest, tilting his cock toward him and letting her dive in toward his balls instead, burying he face in there to begin sucking and sniffing about ,driven by a spectacular rush of need for him. "Your balls are so warm," she whined as she let her tongue drag in steady motions along them. There wasn't a shred of care or restraint behind this desire, an indulgence growing hotter and messier by the second. Nothing to stop the pleasure, nothing to hold back the unbridled excitement with which se threw herself into the deep end, an incredible and senseless mess of hungry desire.

"Shit, never had a girl do this before," Denki gasped, spreading his legs out and letting the sudden excitement of a girl rubbing her face into his sac take him away. He kept stroking his cock, beating faster as he let the weirdness hit him, let the pleasure rise with hotter. He was not in any way ready for all this pleasure, but he knew he wanted more of it, groaning in fitful joy as he felt the wet, sloppy treatment previously applied to his cock now all over his balls, as she sucked one into her mouth and drooled all over it. "We really lucked the fuck out today. Never saved a girl so pretty, but if we knew you liked balls so much, I would've asked if you wanted to play catch."

Eijiro was focused solely on fucking Bulla's ass, loosening it up with wild thrusts and a frantic pace desperately seeking some shred of reason. He couldn't be stopped, feeling powerful and unrestrained as he thrust faster into the tight embrace of her ass, a backside begging to eb filled and pounded as he let himself go. No holding back, thrusts getting quicker and fiercer as he proved what he could d, as he let himself get carried away under the raw delight of absolutely fucking her hard. There was no restraint, but there didn't need to be; it was far more exciting this way, as fierce indulgence seared through him, and the joy of winding up and throwing himself into this was everything he could ask for, unrestrained and uncaring. There was no restraint. There didn't need to be. He was just happy to give in, abandoning sense for the sake of pure molten joy, a sensation more intense and more intoxicating than could be handled, and the pleasure was maddening.

Slobbering all over a pair of balls while getting her ass fucked was a special sort of delightful for Bulla, who found herself in good position, found herself right where she wanted to be and getting fucked senseless, raw pleasures hitting her without a whole lot of sense, bringing her what she needed and then some in the face of complete delight. She was happy to keep going, even as Denki began to rub his dick on her face, stroking against her and keeping up so much more pressure, which only delighted her harder. She felt unstoppable, felt like the slut queen these heroes needed.

As she took another load all over her face and another to break in her ass on this insane night, Bulla was overjoyed. She held extra tight, moaning and gripping firm to the sensation of complete surrender. She took the loads all over her face, took the spectacular, gooey rush of cum splattering all over and leaving her made a hopeless mess of, and yet all he could do was moan in wild, panting appreciation for what she had done, left with cum everywhere and a big smile on her face. 

"You like sucking o balls, huh?" Bakugou asked, watching her pull back from Denki's sack. "Why not go lower? Come lick my ass hole, slut." He seized his ankles and tugged them up, shifting himself to sit with his ass ready and accessible, a big smirk on his face. He expected this to be the line; he wanted to push her limits, this weird game of mean-spirited prodding at the girl who refused to stop meeting him with fire back. He was getting way to into seeing if she could keep up with him. It shouldn't have been this important to him.

Bulla gave a big smirk. "How'd you know I love eating man ass?' she asked, smug and wicked as she sipped into position in front of Bakugou, grabbing his legs and pushing them up, diving in to begin tonguefucking his hole and embracing her sloppiest indulgence yet. She went on hard, the other boys suddenly taking notice, watching in excitement as she dove in to show off new forms of crazy. Nothing ashamed or hesitant; Bulla knew what she was about, and the excitement of pushing on to rim him and prove she was absolutely that kind of girl was too powerful to resist. She was in absolute control no matter how much he wanted to be.

"Wow, you really did just invite guys over so they could fuck you all night, didn't you? What a bitch." Bakugou smacked his cock down against her face as he sat there, feeling that wet, tongue work against his ass hole. It was an amazing feeling, an indulgent mess that kept him burning hotter, wanting to embrace this all and let go. "I'm onto you now. Fine, sure, whatever; you can take it. I think we know who's winning in the end, don't we?" He snickered, bringing his dick down harder as he relished in the sensation of her tongue all over his ass, loving the pleasures that came with it. She wasn't ashamed of pushing harder, and the craving was too much to bear. He threw himself faster into all this frenzied commotion, deciding that if he couldn't push her further, he'd just enjoy the ride as hard as he could.

Bulla was happy to dive in, though. To rub her nose against his heavy nuts and inhale the manly scent that she craved so much. Her tongue didn't just wait at his ass either; it licked everywhere, dragging up along his taint to kiss his balls before diving in for another sniff. The excitable commotion of throwing herself into this was everything she needed, and she couldn't be stopped, couldn't be held back. Bulla was unstoppable, and she felt the swell of pride and desire pushing her limits, urging her on faster and rougher through the pleasure as it came, as the storm of lust and greed hit a very specific point. Nothing Bakugou could do would shake her ow from the pleasure, and she proved it here.

The result was Bakugou cumming all over his chest, grunting as the tongue slithering against his ass hole pushed his limits. He came hard, grunting, heaving, letting out wild yells of excitement as he made a mess all over himself through the shameless delight of letting go. "Clean it up," he said, slapping his dick down across her forehead and splattering some more cum onto her face. "Get up here and clean my fucking chest up of the mess you made." He didn't mind jizzing on is stomach, but he saw the chance again to shoot back.

But once more, Bulla was undisturbed. She grabbed his dick and tilted it down toward her getting free access now to his stomach and his chest, starting to drag her tongue along his abs and tend to the mess she made. The taste of his jizz mingling with his salty sweat was utterly intoxicating, and Bulla realized she had a hand between her legs, touching herself as she went, and se had to fight for control again somehow, groaning, "I'll do it because I made a mess, but it's sad if a grown man can't wipe off his own chest. You're just a loud brat sometimes, you know that? Nothing sexy about being a loud bra."

In haste, Bakugou responded by spitting on Bulla's face. She stopped dead, jaw dropping in surprise, only for hi to prep up another payload of spit, this one going into her mouth. She shouldn't have moaned like she did, but the raw pleasure hit her hard as she found herself suddenly confuted by the weird thrill that hit her. "That's what I thought."

"You're a whole lot of bullshit that's barely worth it. Your cock's nice, but something tells me that's just a coincidence." She pulled away, looking over to the other two. "You boys want rimjobs too? I don't want to keep letting Bakugou have everything he wants when you two studs are on your best behavior."

Eijiro and Denki shared a look, then some nods, and before long, Bulla had them both down on all fours, bent over with her hands on their cocks, ready to feast on a buffet of man ass. She dove in on Denki's first, deciding she'd already gone most of the way amid her all worship, and began to lick all over his ass with broad strokes of her tongue. "Love it," she moaned, bringing down sloppy kisses as she tugged on both dicks, letting herself make a big old mess before she switched off and dove in on Eijiro's ass too, ready ow more than ever to explore and to indulge. She ate him out with equal vigor, treating the back and forth of their asses with the same commotion and ferocity she had shown sucking their dicks too. The sloppy and greedy vigor was incredible, a spectacular mess coming on stronger and fiercer by the second.

She worked with great joy in dining on their asses, sloppy and fierce in the way she went. She didn't only focus on their asses, licking down to their balls and their cocks, adoring their taint, letting her nose rub in everywhere as she crossed a threshold into complete surrender, slavish and feverish need she was helpless in the face of. She found herself hopeless, enthralled, giving up so much to the pleasure and letting everything wear her down, quickening the moment, giving up to so much and not caring how she looked; these heroes deserved their reward, and Bulla was happy to give it to them.

But there was one hitch; down on all fours herself, Bulla had inadvertently presented herself to Bakugou. She didn't mean to, but she was hopelessly fixated on eating ass, leaving herself vulnerable and open to a sneak-up from Bakugou, who was waiting behind her for his chance. When she seemed dep enough in her haze, he climbed up on behind her, slamming his cock hard into her snug ass and starting to fuck it. "Can't keep me out of the party," he groaned. "Come on, it's better if you're fucked while you tonguefuck these two, isn't it? Don't pretend it's not, you must be miserable every second you don't have dick in you."

Bulla wasn't really against getting fucked, though. Her moans rang out with indecent glee as she kept p the pace, shoving on down to keep licking, rimming them and jerking their cocks faster, the hastening pleasures pulling her thoughts apart. She was helpless here, desperate, throwing herself into a joy and a need too gran to help, and she wanted more. As much as it frustrated her, she couldn't shy away from the joy of having her ass fucked so hard and so fast from behind. It was spectacular, deepening her dizzy struggles as she gave in harder to this, as she accepted such a frenzied rush of pleasure and need that she didn’t really know how to contain herself. Each slam forward of the powerful hips forced a big cock up her ass, and she had two asses in front of her in need of worshiping, all this commotion adding up to absolutely no time to resist the pull and no time to hold back what was tearing her apart. she had needs, and those needs focused themselves very firmly in on the singular idea of letting completely fucking go.

Feasting on Denki and Eijiro's ass while her own got pounded, Bulla was shameless, hungry, moaning and licking and letting herself go all out, ignoring the ways that Bakugou kept calling her a slut and kept pounding away with snarling intensity and all the most feverish treatment he could muster. She rolled with it, pushing away the tension and savouring the joy of keeping the pace until finally, everyone in the house was losing themselves at once.

Eijiro and Denki came all over the floor as she jerked their cocks off, head rolled back to let out needy squeals of pleasure as Bakugou tugged on her hair and pounded her ass, cumming into it but still thrusting anyway just to prove his point. He was unstoppable, fierce, and as much as he was an obnoxious asshole, she couldn't get enough of it. The dizzy pleasure and the wild thrill of letting this all take its course made for something incredible, but Bulla wasn’t for a second going to let him have this without busting his balls back. "Way to go, you joined late and still came when both these guys did from having a girl tongue their ass holes. Must feel like a real big man." She turned around to face him, only for Bakugou to spit on her face again, and in her fury, she threw herself at him, shoving him to the ground and starting to ride his cock. "You two, get in here and fuck my other holes! I can go all night, and I want to prove I can to shut your friend up."  
******************************  
A hero bureau car arrived to the campus to pick the boys up, and after a long night of fucking, everyone was pretty tired and worn down. They hadn't slept well at all, everyone shuffling out and heading off, Bulla out to greet them goodbye.

"Wait, Bakugou," she said, grabbing his shoulder and urging him to turn around. She bit her lip, smiling as she looked at him. "I know I said thank to all three of you already, but I have something else I wanted to give you, specifically." She slipped him a piece of paper. "It's my number. If you ever want to hook up again, or anything else, I think I'd really like to try and match you one on one. Sure, I handled all three of you like a pro last night, but--"

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," he said. He cut her of with that swift remark and licked his lips. "Come on, do it."

Bulla's cheeks got flush. Bright. She sucked down a breath shakier than she planned to, hunger creeping over her as she let the excitement build. "Okay," she said, shaking. She'd hastily thought about this, but now it was really happening. She wondered if Bakugou had a crush on her, if only because her best frame of reference for romance was her parents, whose own belligerent back and forths may have been colouring the way she was all over this guy with an attitude problem almost as big as her father's. So, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, ready to accept the kiss and find out that giving him her number was just her confirming she felt the way he already did.

And then he spit in her mouth.

Bulla's eyes opened in shock as she felt the spit splatter against her tongue and the inside of her cheek, and Bakugou was already turning around. "Got you. Don't worry, I'll keep your number, slutty girls like you don't fall out of trees."

"How fucking dare you!" Bulla called after him as he walked away. "Asshole, you can forget about calling me, I don't want a damn thing to do with a guy like you, you hear me?" She shouted after him even as he got into the car and it drove off, furious with the final act of disrespect, stomping and flailing and yelling about how much of a dick he was. Only for her phone to buzz.

A message from an unknown number read, 'This had better be your real fucking number, Bulla. Guys don't appreciate the runaround on shit like this.' He messaged her back immediately, her chest tightening in realization that the car was still faintly in view and he was making sure the number was hers. So naturally, Bulla headed off to the bathroom and took a picture of her pussy to send to him in confirmation, like any sensible woman upset with a man's disrespect of her would.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
